Destiny
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Barry feels bad about his decision travelling through time and about the fact that it has change things in his present life, and his friends' life, he thinks he's been selfish and doesn't really deserve to be THE FLASH anymore, but Iris has another meaning about it.


**Destiny**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers** : Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.

 **Classification:** Romance, fluff.

 **Characters:** Barry Allen, Iris West, Joe West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow

 **Pairing:** Barry Allen/Iris West

 **Rating:** T

 **Spoilers:** Roughly inspired by 3x2 "Paradox".

 **Summary** : Barry feels bad about his decision travelling through time and about the fact that it has change things in his present life, and his friends' life, he thinks he's been selfish and doesn't really deserve to be THE FLASH anymore, but Iris has another meaning about it.

 **Author's note:** **I have to write this down before losing this idea for a fic, I've had it for a few days, actually scene a saw the scene where Barry explains to the time he has created a whole new timeline. I didn't even realized an idea had come to life in my head until it became very instant and popped up in my mind, each time, I was watching or re-watching a WestAllen scene. What the hell are they doing to me? LOL, it's been a while that I haven't been inspired like this.**

 **I'm going to try and write what's in my head and hope it will come out as a readable one shot so please be comprehensive if this is end up being a total waste of time. I really hope not, though, writing is never a waste of time to me.**

 **I apologize in advance, if the idea has already, been written before.**

 **Thanks to Grant Gustin, Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes and all the rest of cast and crew for making enjoy writing again and to make "The Flash" the great show it is.**

 **This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.**

Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Barry can't help but feel miserable for what he had done. He had done a mistake by running back in time to prevent the man in yellow to kill his mom. He had been selfish, hadn't thought of the consequences of his actions and now he had changed a good part of everybody's life. There was nothing in could ever do, to put everything back the way it was in the first timeline they were in.

He's supposed to be a hero not a boy, who runs back in time as soon as things go bad for him, like a little boy, because the reality he lives in, is too much to handle.

They all looked at him surprised that he had done such a thing. Some of them might have thought he would, Iris did so, but hearing him confess that, he had actually done so came somewhat as a shock for them.

"I'm so sorry." He said to them as he brushed away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

They all had watery eyes by the time he was done. It was a lot for them to take in. STAR LABS was empty a few moments later, each going on they own except for Jo and Wally who left together. Caitlin decided to stay and finish some work.

Barry couldn't blame them. He'd changed their life leaving them no say in it, his acting hadn't been those of a friend. The timeline, they were all living in now was a sad one, he thought. He so wanted to ran back and erase what had happened, he'd give anything to be able to fix all that went wrong, but he couldn't keep playing with the timeline just as he pleased. Jay Garrick had been categorical about it — no that wasn't it, but he made him understand — it wasn't wise to run back as soon when you made a mistake. There would always be something spoiled. Something that has been broken could never be as good and solid as the original something.

He promised himself, never to do that mistake again.

From now on, he would try to move forward. There was nothing else to do, he would have to live and construct his future from that new start point hopefully with Iris by his side. Right now, though, he wasn't even sure she would ever talk to him ever again.

Right now, it didn't matter to Barry what the future had prepared for him or even for all his friends, right now he need to be alone. Alone. So Barry did the only thing he could, he ran, fast but not fast enough so he would change the timeline, he ran to empty his head, but he didn't really work. The sadness and the betrayal he had seen on his friends face kept haunting him.

The Flash ran and ran, until he stopped abruptly, slightly out of breath, he had the impression he had at least turned a couple of times around the world. It took a few moments to find his breath again and when he did he looked around him and realized where he was.

So much so for running, Barry thought, smiling.

He stood on the rooftop of JITTERS.

"I thought you would be here." He heard a familiar soft voice tell him.

"Some things never change no matter what timeline I'm in"

She smiled automatically. "Where else could you be?"

"On the porch of your dad's house…"

"Did we do that often?" Iris asked as she stood next to Barry.

Barry let out a heavy sigh."Yeah."

"I don't blame you." Iris said after a moment of silence.

"You should." Barry said. Then he added, "Because I blame myself for what I've done.

Iris grabbed his hand and said. "Barry, listen to me."

At her words, Barry's head snapped up. Her words brought him back to the porch of or Joe's house after they had killed zoom. The words, she's said to him, the kiss they had shared, words and kiss she didn't even remember.

As she watched him, Iris noted the shift of emotion in his eyes. They'd been sad when she'd had arrived on the rooftop, but now it was worse.

"I said those before in another timeline didn't I?"

Barry simply nodded his head. How could she so perceptive and not remember anything at all, he wondered.

"It's okay, I'm fine, Iris."

"No it's not ok, Barry. You're blaming yourself while you shouldn't really." She told him convincingly. Her tone almost made him believe her.

"How can you say that, I ran back in time to save my mom and I destroyed your life the lives of Cisco, he lost his brother because I did something for me, because I wanted to have my mother and father with me. I modified things that were supposed to happen and now they won't because of me." Barry's eyes were full on unshed tears.

It broke her heart to see him like that. It was evident it had cost him a lot already emotionally. He had suffered enough, he always told about a sorry he was that they all would have to live with the follow up's of his mistakes, but so would _He…_

"Look at me, Barry." He stood straighter, and did as he had been told to do.

Iris waited for him to calm down a little bit before she said to him "Barry stop blaming yourself for what happen. You are a hero, Barry. Don't you dare try to deny it, because you are, but you are also a human being. I never been a person of many believes otherwise I wouldn't be a journalist. There is one thing I do believe now and that is destiny."

She saw the surprise in his green eyes at her confession. "You never been one to believe in that sort of thing."

"And yet, I do believe in it. There's a reason why you, Barry Allen became The Flash, you are good person an wonderful friend, always there to help other whenever he can, putting is live in danger and to top it all… an amazing kisser" She leaned forward and brushed her lips with his before pulling back to continue to tell him what she wanted.

"I have an idea about destiny. Have you ever that it might be possible that you were supposed to create the timeline we are living now?"

"What are you saying?" Barry asked lifting both his eyebrows.

"What I'm saying is that what is supposed to happen in life happens. We kissed before, right?"

He nodded his head.

"… I bet, I forgot about it each time, because when you ran back in time, you've erased it from my memory. I'm guessing, it was probably, each time by accident… well maybe not last time, but when you stayed in that other timeline with your parents' both alive, you did expect that you would lose your own memories if you stayed there and by that erasing your own existence as you knew it before. You think it were mistakes, but I think it was suppose to happen, you were suppose to do exactly that in order to bring you and us and the other exactly where we are now, Barry. Everything happens for a reason, even we don't always understand why."

Barry Allen looked at her best friend silently for a long time.

"So you're saying that, my mother had to die for us to meet, and that everything that has ever happens to us, did so, so we could be together here and now. That my parents' aren't dead for nothing?"

Iris smiled softly at him, "I know that, it might sound crazy to you and, probably unfair because it was high prize to pay, but yes, that is what I'm saying."

Barry surprised her by his next move; he leaned forwards and hugged her tightly without a word. She felt his breath next to her ear then and his said, "Thank you, Iris thank you so much, it's not crazy at all. I feel so much better, you've always know what to say to me to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bear, and I always will." She answered back.

They, then pulled away from each other, just to enough to be able to look in one another's eyes. A smile gracing both their faces moments before they leaned toward each other and their lips met in a tender kiss.

Destiny had brought them together yet again as they were meant to be.

THE END

 **A/N: if everything goes as planned, there will be another add to Freezing Hot by the end of the week. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
